1. Technical Field
This application relates to allocation of multiple resources based on received requests for the resources and, more particularly, to systems and methods for allocating multiple resources using prioritization of the requests for the resources to allocate the resources.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In many electronic systems, it is often desirable to manage the processing or servicing of multiple requests for a group of resources, particularly in situations in which there are often fewer resources available than there are requests for the resources. By way of specific example, in a radar system, it may be desirable to track, jam or otherwise counter multiple objects or targets simultaneously, and the radar system may not have sufficient resources to accommodate every available task.